


痛失所爱

by Dinofelis (AprilComedy)



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: Broken Spark Bound, Hurt, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/Dinofelis
Summary: 擎天柱牺牲自己拯救了地球，但忠诚的天火失去了他此生的挚爱





	痛失所爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Miss You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411434) by [PrimeAutobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots). 



天火抱着紧紧抓着领导模块的火花塞悄无声息地降落在汽车人基地的起降台上，尽管他的情绪几近崩溃，但他还是极力让自己的机翼保持扬起的姿态。天火缓缓走进控制室，监控器的显示屏依然亮着，其余的汽车人和人类小孩们已经等在那里了。  
天火单膝跪下，让火花塞跳出他的怀抱，领导模块仍然被迷你金刚牢牢抓在手里。天火双腿颤抖，好像再也支撑不了自己的重量。穿梭机一言不发地走出了房间， 朝他的宿舍进发，无视了想出言安慰的同僚，他只想一个TF呆着，孩子们和他的同伴只能在背后目送他的远去。  
他的手抖得几乎没有办法输入舱室密码，走进房内把门关上后，天火颓丧地跪倒在地。他的翅膀因无力支撑低垂着，面罩随着咔哒一声轻响向两边收去，机体战栗着，光学镜黯淡，清洗液逐渐汇聚，接着溢出，流下他的面甲。  
天火再也无法压抑彻骨的悲伤，嘶哑的哭声从他的发声器中窜出，回荡在空旷的房间里，声音大到主控室的人都听到了。清洗液不断地留着，在地上形成了几处小水洼，他的机体不停地颤抖，装甲摩擦着发出噪音。天火不在乎外面那帮人是不是听到他的嚎哭，他的火种链接断裂了，这是整个宇宙中最痛苦的事情。没有TF能在链接断裂的那一刻来临之前做好准备。

~~~~~~~~~

孩子们在听到响彻基地的第一声哭声时集体跳了起来，看着天火消失的走廊，悲哀又难过，汽车人都沉默不语，他们知道没有任何办法帮助天火，没有任何办法可以修复破碎的链接，没有TF可以安慰失去火种伴侣的天火，只能等他自己从哀痛中走出。  
他们再也忍不住了，朝着天火的舱室冲了过去，但激射拦住了他们。  
“让开，激射！”亚历克斯大声嚷着：“我们要去看看天火！”  
黄色的TF只是摇了摇头，并没有解释什么，他身边的另一位戴着护目镜的汽车人单膝跪在孩子面前。  
“年轻人......我知道这很难，但是我们什么也做不了，”红色警报说，“擎天柱是天火的火种伴侣，这意味着他们的火种曾合而为一。没有什么比链接的毁坏更痛苦的了，虽然我自己或者地球上的其他汽车人都没有遇到这种情况，但是在塞伯坦，这样的事不是没有发生过。”  
红色警报将目光转向他处，“等天火准备好了，他会回到我们身边的。就我所知，在安慰一个失去挚爱的人之前，请先让他独自哀悼。”  
孩子们只好作罢，他们向红色警报点点头致意，走过开始忙碌的巨大机体，和火花塞还有其他的迷你金刚一起离开主控室。

~~~~~~~~~

两个地球时过去了，一切终于归于寂静。孩子们不安地望向红色警报。  
“他总算开始充电了，”医官叹了口气，“要相信天火，他会振作的，只是……给他些时间。”  
年轻人们松了一口气，庆幸天火终于可以好好地休息片刻。失去领袖的悲痛缠绕着这里的每个人，他们都希望能为芯碎的副司令做些什么，哪怕作用微乎其微。

—Fin—


End file.
